


Puppy

by Glamourcat



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glamourcat/pseuds/Glamourcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it turns out, Solas met the inquisitor long before the actual inquisition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> I play a female elf inquisitor right now and this story was inspired by the romance between her and Solas. Spoilers ahead, stop reading if you don't already know who Solas really is............................
> 
>  
> 
> **********************************************************************************  
> Still here? We all good? Okay, you were warned. This story came about because I had an idea that when Solas first “woke up” and was weak as he stated in the after scene, he needed to periodically take his wolf shape up again as a way of grounding and centering his magical ability. I pictured this process taking decades (which also gives Corypheus time to build up his armies). This was how he slowly restored himself to his full power when he finally joined the Inquisition. This story takes place during the earliest one of those times.

Title: Puppy  
Author: J.R. Cooper  
Date Completed: 8/21/15  
Part: 1 of 1  
Warnings: Rated G, no violence or bad language  
Disclaimer: Solas and the world and lore of Thedas belongs to Bioware and is used here without express permission. Back story related to my particular version of the inquisitor belongs to me.  
Summary: As it turns out, Solas met the inquisitor long before the actual inquisition.   
Distribution: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jrcsmin  
Notes: I play a female elf inquisitor right now and this story was inspired by the romance between her and Solas. Spoilers ahead, stop reading if you don't already know who Solas really is............................  
**********************************************************************************  
Still here? We all good? Okay, you were warned. This story came about because I had an idea that when Solas first “woke up” and was weak as he stated in the after scene, he needed to periodically take his wolf shape up again as a way of grounding and centering his magical ability. I pictured this process taking decades (which also gives Corypheus time to build up his armies). This was how he slowly restored himself to his full power when he finally joined the Inquisition. This story takes place during the earliest one of those times. 

 

It felt good to run as himself again; to shake off that other form in favor of shaking out his white ruff felt divine. He stretched, fore and aft, and set out at an easy lope. As he moved he kept his tail up in a neutral friendly pose. Letting the creatures of the forest know that while this overly large white wolf was on the move he wasn't necessarily on the prowl.  
At first he wandered the woods with no purpose. Soon, however, he found his feet turning in the familiar direction of the ruins. There were many eleven ruins throughout Ferelden but this particular one had been originally built as a pilgrimage temple. Elvhen folk from different clans used to come from all over to pray and study in those hallowed halls. Nowadays, it seemed like only he remembered it was there.   
Which was why when the scent of fire reached his sensitive nose, he grew alarmed. Picking up the pace he soon caught other scents accompanying the fire; cooked meat, baking travel cakes, the noxious smell of a restorative potion with too much rashvine in it. He slowed to a trot and then stopped altogether as his brain finally processed what all this sensory input meant. There were people at his ruins. A whole encampment it seemed. Bewildered, he crept into the underbrush. He knew he could creep forward under the cover of this thicket to a ledge that overlooked the clearing in front of the temple.   
His eyes were able to confirm what his nose had already told him. There were people. His people. Elves had returned to this sacred place at last. Putting his head down on his front paws he observed them for a while. These elves were clearly Dalish, and from the conversations he overheard had stumbled on this place accidentally during their travels.  
His ears flattened back against his skull. He was irrationally annoyed. On the one hand, the Dalish had every right to be here at this site of their ancestor's worship. On the other hand it meant that he would not have the place to himself to explore the history trapped in the fade at this location. He huffed a bit and then sighed. No point in staying around here. He wouldn't be able to indulge his curiosity until they were gone.   
He backed carefully out of the brush into the clearing behind it, stretched and made to go back the way he came when a flurry of brown and green came at him from nowhere.  
“Puppy!”  
Small hands grabbed at his neck ruff. Weight leaned against him, staggering him until he braced his paws and a small face buried itself into his fur.  
What?! Wait! How?  
There was a small elven child hanging off his neck. He squirmed, trying to weasel out of the child's hug. The child clung fast despite his efforts, laughing a little as though it thought he played a game. He stood stock still trying to think logically. He could just run away. The child would be forced to let go. But...at speed the child could garner injury from the fall. He wanted her...her? He turned his head to look over his shoulder to confirm. Yes, her. He wanted her to let go not get hurt.  
He tried growling softly to scare her off, but she just didn't react except to stare at him wide eyed. He sighed. She'd probably only been exposed to Mubari Hounds, and even then, likely only at a distance. Just enough to confuse his lupine form with a canine one and not enough to know a growl was a warning.  
“You 'kay, puppy?” The wide eyed little girl asked.   
He sighed again and sat down. “No, I am not okay,” he thought. “I have an elven toddler attached to me. And...dear gods...why is she sticky? Are all elven children this sticky?”  
His fur was going to be disgusting when she finally let go. If she let go.  
“You soft, puppy.” She hugged his neck tighter and nuzzled her face into his ruff.   
He sank down onto his belly and lay there suffering the indignity of her ministrations. Surely someone had to be looking for her? She would toddle off when she heard her parents calling her, wouldn't she?  
Her breathing seemed to stead and a soft sigh escaped her lips. He looked at her to see her lying down against him fast asleep, tiny sticky fingers still tangled in his fur.  
“Oh for...perfect. Just perfect.” He flattened his ears again.  
He shifted his pose a bit to get a good long look at his erstwhile burden. She was dressed in the soft brown lamb's wool typical of the Dalish. Green leaves had been painstakingly embroidered all over her shirt and trousers. Her medium brown hair curled in all different directions around her finely pointed ears. She was almost adorable. Almost.  
Out in the forest a female bear warned something away from her cubs. The little elfling stirred in her sleep, whimpering. If he could have raised an eyebrow he would have. So wolves were perfectly fine to walk up to and hug but bears in the distance were scary? He snorted. Sighing, he curled tighter around her. Little ones never slept long. At least that is what he assumed based on how many parents of all races complained about their own child-induced sleeplessness. She would be up in no time and toddle off and then he could be about his business. He closed his eyes, and lulled by the warmth of the small body against his was soon fast asleep as well.   
It was the voice calling out that woke him first; a man and woman calling for a lost daughter. These cries followed crashing noises through the brush. He craned his neck, looking up through the trees to see where the sun hung. It was well past its zenith. Had he and the little one been asleep that long? It had been early morning when she tackle hugged him. The voices grew closer. Had they truly only just noticed her missing? What sort of parents did this child have that they didn't notice her absence immediately?  
And with that the irrational anger he felt at them earlier suddenly became justified. He lifted his lips in a snarl. He felt contempt for this Dalish clan. Children are precious and valuable to the Elvhen. How could they just lose one?  
A man, dressed as a hunter, bow on his back, stepped into the clearing. His hand was cupped to his mouth about to call out to the child again when he caught sight of the giant white wolf. He froze, slowly lowering his hands and reaching behind him for his bow, when he saw the child curled up with the wolf. His hands moved away from his bow and he sank to his knees, a sob escaping his throat. He held his hands out in front of him, beseeching the wolf.   
“Please, please.” The man whispered. “Let my daughter go. Let my little girl come home to me safely, Great Wolf.”  
The “Great” wolf lolled his tongue. This was quite amusing. The formal language the hunter used to address him is that which is used when addressing great spirits. The man thinks him a spirit of the forest. “Well, I am certainly no Witherfang, but if playing the part of it teaches this fool to stop losing his child, then I will do so.”  
He rose slowly, his movements finally dislodging the young appendage from his neck. Wincing was unavoidable as her sticky hands took some of his fur out. The girl stirred, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.  
“Puppy?”  
“Puppy” growled softly at her father and stepped forward, putting the child behind him.  
The hunter gasped, “No, my little darling...please...”  
At the sound of her father's voice the child turned away from the wolf and stood up, balancing herself with one hand on the wolf's back. “Papa!”  
At that moment another elf stepped through the brush, “Aramin have you...”  
The newcomer, female dressed in Keeper's robes, fell silent as she beheld the scene before her.   
“What? How?” She whispered.  
“Shh....he might hurt her.” The father sounded near panic.   
Kneeling besides the man she put a restraining hand on his shoulder. “That is no ordinary wolf.”  
“I know that.” Was the hissed reply. “He's far too big, too white for this area and his eyes are...”  
“Elvhen.” The Keeper finished.  
The wolf in question narrowed his Elvhen eyes. Did the keeper suspect? Could she know?  
“Great Wolf. We are thankful to you for your stewardship of our lost daughter.” The Keeper spoke calmly, her voice even. “Will you return her to us?”  
What is it the humans say? Something about pennies and pounds...He took the risk and summoned the small magic he needed to communicate with her.  
“Why should I return her to a clan that lost her and did not notice her absence for hours upon hours?” He thought his query directly at the Keeper.  
She drew air in sharply at his words, recoiling a little.   
“What? What is it?” The hunter pulled at her sleeve.  
She recounted the wolf's words to him. The man gave an anguished cry.   
“Papa? You okay?” The little girl peaked out from behind the white wolf. When she moved towards her father the wolf blocked her. Distracted, she put her arms around his neck again. “Silly puppy.”  
“Answer him, and answer honestly.” The Keeper said.  
“The pregnancy was hard. Harder on my Bonded then other women in the clan when they bore their children.” The hunter began, licking his dry lips. “The delivery almost killed her. Ever since, she's been...distant, detached. I was out hunting. Our daughter should have been under her mother's watchful eyes but...”  
His voice broke, and he paused a moment to compose himself. The wolf flicked his eyes to the Keeper. The pain on her face confirmed the story. He turned his attention back to the man.   
“I do not think my beloved is fit to care for our child while she remains ill. Please, Great Wolf, I want my child. I'll give up hunting until she is old enough to be schooled. I'll watch her day and night. Just please, please give me my daughter back.”  
“I add my own pledge to his Great Wolf.” The Keeper spoke solemnly “I will watch her whenever he cannot. She will be under my personal protection and tutelage.”  
Satisfied with their pledges he turned to the child who was – still – inexplicably sticky and nudged her from his side towards her father. She giggled, patted his nose and teetered to her father.  
He swept her up in his arms and hugged her tightly eliciting a happy squeal from her.   
“Oh thank-you! Thank-you Great Wolf!” The man's eyes misted over. He glanced nervously back and forth between the wolf and the Keeper. “May I take her home now? She needs a bath and food...”  
When the wolf and the Keeper both nodded he fled back the way he had come. As the figures retreated the little girl waved over her father's shoulder and called back, “Bye Bye Puppy! I love you!”  
The wolf sat down and stared at the Keeper. The Keeper stared back.  
“I did not know that this forest had a guardian spirit still.”   
He remained silently inscrutable. After an awkward silence she sighed.   
“I do thank you for finding her.”  
“I didn't find her. She found me.” He answered grinning as widely as his lupine jaws would allow.   
“Really? Then perhaps I have finally found my first.” The Keeper was a bit astonished.  
“Perhaps.” He stood, stretched and began an easy lope out of the clearing. “Anything is possible.”  
Leaving the Keeper, the ruins, and the Dalish camp far behind he ran. His tireless gate covered miles of ground taking him deeper into the heart of the forest. Finally, he slowed and stopped in front of a certain tree. Placing a paw up to a knot he gave the silent magical command. The tree's front swung open like a door revealing a mage's staff, a small pack and a cache of clothing.   
Stretching and shifting he stood once more on two legs instead of four. He dressed, flicked imaginary dust off his sleeves, shouldered the pack and took up the staff. Muttering a phrase and gesturing at the tree closed it and sealed it. As he set out on a trail that would lead him in the opposite direction of the Dalish camp at the ruins, Solas snorted.   
“Puppy, indeed.”


End file.
